Beyond Rivendell
by Jaid Skywalker
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED! Shippo has returned home with a friend. A friend that will change Celebwen's life in more than one way...R&R (and no, it's not Legolas...)
1. I

Hello everybody! This is my first LotR story. Um, just to warn you, there are a lot of OC's in the beginning but we should get to more of Tolkien's characters by the third or fourth chapter. 

The beginning of this story takes place about the same time Arwen was born. It was born from several ideas such as, how would an Elf act if he/she were not raised by Elves? And what is really beyond the Nothern Wastelands? As far as I can tell, Tolkien didn't say, so I made up my own story. ^__^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Massive Disclaimer: You can skip this part if you want. Middle-Earth and all the peoples, creatures and places contained within. I do not own Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, Sessho-maru, Kaede, Inu-Yasha and Kagome. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. 

Arquariel, Cirdan, Ninharma, and Gwindor belong to Linsdey. Lostoriel belongs to Amberliz. Alkhiel belongs to Iris Omega. Ryoukinshin belongs to inu-washa. Calensen belongs to David. Minyalosse belongs to Shayna. Talion belongs to Janea. Meinu belongs to Kiyomisa. I own Celebwen and all the other OC's not mentioned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The evening was coming fast, bringing it a mist that spoke of a chilly autumn. Gondowen did not mind the cold. She smiled and focused her attention on the little Elf maid in front of her. In front of Gondowen rode her husband, and around her, eight of his kin. 

            "Are we almost ready to stop, Mama?" the Elf child asked, looking at her mother with large blue eyes. 

            "Soon." Gondowen promised quietly. Celebwen, her daughter, turned and satisfied herself with singing under her breath. The girl was still very, very young for an Elf child; old enough to grasp some things, but still so young as to be very innocent of the world around her. Gondowen had reservations of taking the child on such a long journey, but she could not bear to be parted from her little song bird and so Celebwen had come. 

            _"Hiril nin." _Astofel drew up beside her, his fair face expressionless. "_Hir nin wishes to speak to you." _

            Gondowen nodded. Astofel smiled at Celebwen. 

            "How would you like to join me, _hiril nin? I have seen some very interesting birds. Would you like to see where they nest?" _

            Celebwen nodded with big eyes. Astofel's smile deepened and he picked up her slender little body and placed it in front of him, then turned and cantered back to the end of the group. Gondowen watched them go for a few minutes, then spurred her horse forward. 

            "Maeg?" she asked. Her husband looked at her and smiled uneasily. 

            "We should not have brought Celebwen." He murmured. Gondowen frowned. 

            "What do you mean?" 

            "Do you not hear?" 

            Gondowen was quiet, then stiffened. "Orcs!" 

            "Yes and something else." Maeg's face was grave. "I think we are about to meet the creatures we have heard of." 

            Since they had traveled beyond the Northern Wasteland into the hilly land beyond, the Elves had heard of something called youkai. 

            They had first heard of these when approaching a village. The townspeople had seen them and begged them not to attack. Confused, Maeg had asked what they had meant. 

            "You are not youkai, my lords?" the spokesman has asked in heavily accented common speech, confused. 

            From the townspeople and various other villages, the Elves had concluded that youkai were a type of race that lived among these humans. The noble among them were apparently long-lived, beautiful and sometimes cruel. There were lower forms that appeared as animals that sometimes attacked helpless villagers, and were as stupid as they were violent. 

            It was the noble form of youkai that had interested Maeg. A great youkai Lord, Sessho-maru owned the lands about the area and Maeg and his brothers had thought it beneficial to travel and ask his permission to travel over them. 

            "What are we going to do?" Gondowen asked quietly, keeping her voice and face calm. 

            "Keep moving as quietly as we can." Maeg said grimly. "The Orcs we can probably by-pass, but if they have youkai…" he trailed off. They had found that lower youkai were still powerful, often having great senses of hearing, smell and sight. 

            Gondowen swallowed. 

            "That's why I sent Astofel to take Celebwen back." Maeg continued. "That way if we are attacked-" 

            He broke off as a great, three eyed wolf appeared out of the trees and knocked him off his horse. Gondowen had grabbed a knife and thrown it at the creature before the fact that Maeg was dead entered her mind. She just stared at her husband, his eyes closed and torn throat still bleeding. An arrow passing closely by her head to hit another of the wolves reminded her that there was a battle to be fought. 

***********************************

            "What was that?" Celebwen asked, startled. "What is that, Astofel? It does not sound good." 

            "No it does not." Astofel paused. There was a growl behind him. Celebwen screeched in terror as a wolf youkai jumped from the shadows. Astofel slashed his throat with his knife and the being turned into wispy white smoke. 

            "Go!" Astofel shouted to his horse. The stallion whined and galloped forward when they were cut off by a group of Ocrs. Astofel dimly heard Celebwen crying in fright as he fired several arrows off. An Orc arrow pierced him from behind. Astofel knew it had been poisoned and felt the venom beginning to work. He commanded the horse to go and then fell off of it, his spirit fleeing this world. 

**************************************

            It was early morning, the time of day when the sky turns pale blue and pink as the sun begins to creep above the mountains. Trails of mists hung heavy in the air as several figures quietly glided through the morning air. One stopped and sniffed, dog-like ears twitching, clawed hands clutching the sword at its side. All of a sudden, a growl sounded in its throat and it bounded forward. Blood, fear, and the scent of Wolf youkai were in the air and something else it could not discern, something that smelt evil.

            One of the others bounded forward as quickly and the last two remaining took to their heels trying to keep up. The first figure stopped suddenly, and the second landed beside him. The other two stopped short. 

            "What is it?" asked the smallest in a female voice. "Inu-yasha, Sessho-maru, let us see." 

            "We are too late." The first figure said quietly. The female and her companion pushed forward, and the second one, a monk, shook his head and sighed sadly. The woman's face became stoic. 

            "I do not suppose there are survivors, are there, Inu-Yasha?" She said quietly. 

            "I can not smell any." The first one said. "Brother?" 

            "No. Whatever was here is now dead." 

            "We can still give them a decent burial." The monk said quietly. "Come." 

            Equipment littered the ground. The woman picked up a broken bow. "This was of good make; but I've not seen one like it." 

            "What are these things?" Inu-yasha poked at a body, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "They are not youkai. Sessho?" 

            Sessho-maru bent down. "I do not know." He finally admitted. "But Rin and her mother were attacked by some that looked similar." Sessho-maru stood. "I can only conclude that they come from the South." 

            "Far South." The monk murmured. "I think I found their victims." 

            On the ground lay several creatures. They were all tall, slender and beautiful, with slender figures, golden blonde hair and slightly pointed ears. 

            "How sad." The woman said softly, lowering her brown eyes. 

            "They certainly put up a fight." The monk stood, dusting himself off. "Think you we can dig a hole big enough? Or should we go back to the village?" 

            "The village. There is…" Inu-yasha silently counted. "At least ten here." 

            _"Adar?"_ a tiny voice said. The four turned. 

            "A child." The woman said softly, her voice filled with pity. 

            _"Adar?"_ the child looked ready to cry, her vivid blue eyes rapidly filling with tears. Behind her came a horse, that walked with a limp and was bleeding. The monk stepped forward. 

            "Come here, child." He said softly, offering a hand. "No one will hurt you. Can you understand me?" 

            The girl just stared, then spoke. _"U-chenion. Pedich i lam edhellen?" she asked in a wavering voice._

            "Miroku, we have to take her back." The woman said. 

            "I know." The monk answered. He still offered his hand, meeting the child's eyes. "There is nothing to be afraid of now. Come on." 

            Hesitantly, she placed her small, slender hand in his larger one. He smiled. 

            "That's it." He said, picking her up easily. "Inu-yasha, will you stay with the bodies? Sango-"

            "will stay here as well." The woman cut in quickly. Miroku shrugged. 

            "As you wish. Lord Sessho-maru?" 

            The lord looked up. "I will stay here. I want to scout around and see if I can find anything. I like not the fact that these…creatures are invading on my territory." 

            Miroku nodded. "I will return shortly." 

            Turning, he walked away, the child in his arms, who was crying quietly. 

******************************************

            Celebwen looked at the people in front of her. Two were obviously human; one was a woman, dressed in a tight black top and leggings, with some gray and red armor. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail and her dark eyes were filled with pity. 

            The second human was a man. He was tall, and tanned from being in the sun. His black hair was pulled back from his head into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his violet eyes were kind. He was dressed in long robes of black and purple and held a staff that had a golden symbol and rings at the top. 

            The other two looked human, but Celebwen knew they were not. One was shorter than the other and dressed in red, a tattered looking sword and scabbard at his side. He had extremely long white hair, pale skin and golden eyes. His ears were at the top of his head and reminded Celebwen of a dog's. His hands were clawed. 

            The second one also had the long white hair, pale skin, claws and golden eyes. But he was taller than any of them and there was an air about him that bordered on arrogant. He had very fine clothes on and had a white fur-like thing over one shoulder. His ears were pointed like her own and his face bore two red stripes on each cheek and a dark blue crescent on his forehead.

            The man took a step towards her and Celebwen forced her self to not step back. It wouldn't do to show fear. 

            "Father?" she called, wondering where her parents were. The man held out a hand and said something in a low, soothing voice. She stared at him, then spoke. 

            "I do not understand." She answered. "Do you speak Elvish?"

             The little girl stopped, trying to stifle the tears that were rising. Frustration rose in her throat as she realized they couldn't understand her. The woman said something and the man answered. He turned back to Celebwen and kneeling down, smiled and offered his hand again. Celebwen looked into his eyes hesitantly. There was pity there and understanding. There was also concern. Cautiously, the little Elf maid put her slender hand into his much larger one and the man smiled again as he stood, picking her up with him. 

            He turned to his companions and spoke to them for a bit. Then turning again, he began to walk away. 

            "Where are we going?" she asked, before she remembered that he couldn't understand her. Looking back, she saw the bodies and her breath caught in her throat. This time, she couldn't stop the tears from coming. 

****************************************************

            Meinu smiled as her ten year old adopted daughter Rin, furrowed her brows and tried to imitate Meinu's movements with a needle and thread. 

            "Just follow the pattern I drew on your cloth." She said. "You will do fine." Taking the girl's hand in her own pale, clawed one, she moved it a little. "Try to stay in a straight line." 

            "Yes, mama." Rin said distantly. Satisfied that the girl was all right, Meinu straightened, placing a hand on her slightly swollen belly. She looked out the window; it was near mid-morning and Sessho-maru still had not returned. Sighing, Meinu walked out on to the verandah that surrounded the house. 

            "Yamako?" she called. A younger female came around the corner. 

            "Yes, My Lady?" 

            "Would you go to Gaishu and ask him if my lord has returned yet?" 

            "Yes, my lady." Yamako answered, then hurried away. Meinu sat down on a chair. Sessho-maru had been gone since yesterday afternoon, a day after she and Rin had had an encounter with…whatever those things were. Meinu shuddered at the memory, even though she had seen worse. 

            "Mama, mama!" Rin shouted coming out. "I did a whole line; can I play now?" 

            Meinu took the girl's sewing and noted the slightly crooked line. Then, looking into her human daughter's brown eyes, she smiled. 

            "Go ahead." 

            Rin gave a un-lady like whoop and ran towards the garden. Meinu smiled again, and hoped to heaven that her husband's personal servant, Jaken, was not still there. He would be irritated beyond belief to have the little girl disturb his morning "mediations." 

*********************************************

            "Are you hungry?" Miroku asked kneeling down so he was eye to eye with the girl. She stared back at him with wide eyes. 

            "Food?" he asked, pantomiming eating something. She nodded. Miroku stood and looked around, wondering if they had anything to eat at all. Sango said that they had eaten the last of the baking yesterday and she had planned to do more today…but then they had gotten side tracked. Miroku smiled as he spotted a basket of fruit. 

            "Here." He said. The girl took an apple and seemed to thank him, but he wasn't sure. 

            "Osuwari." Miroku said, patting the ground. The girl did. Miroku watched her for a moment, then got her attention. 

            Pointing to himself, he said, "Miroku." 

            The girl frowned and cocked her head. Miroku repeated it a few times. Realization dawned in her eyes and she pointed to him. 

            "Mi..miroku." she said slowly. Miroku smiled and nodded. Then he pointed to her. She seemed to understand. 

            "Celebwen." She answered, then prattled something else off. All of a sudden she stopped, and tears came to her eyes. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder as she sniffed. He knew only too well what it was like to lose a parent, which this girl most likely had. 

            "You will be all right." He promised quietly. 

            "Miroku?" 

            He turned to see a young woman in the doorway, frank surprise on her pretty face. A tiny being was peeking out around her leg; not from fear, but from curiosity. 

            "What is that?" it said, fangs showing. 

            "I do not know, Shippo." Miroku admitted. "We just found it-her- this morning." 

            Shippo bounded away from the young woman and stopped, looking at Celebwen with his enormous green eyes. Celebwen looked back at him. 

            "She has got pointed ears like me!" Shippo said, waving his paw like hands around. His red bushy tail wagged. Miroku smiled and stood. 

            "Lady Kagome." He said respectfully to the young woman. She came in, smiling. 

            "Where did you all go? I woke up this morning and no one was here except for Shippo and Kaede." She said. 

            "Sessho-maru arrived before dawn and we went out with him. It seems there is some sort of creatures attacking villages and such around this area." 

            Kagome looked concerned. "What sort of creatures?" 

            "I know not." Miroku admitted. "We really do not know anything. There was another attack this morning and Celebwen, this little girl, was the only survivor it seems." 

            "Poor thing." Kagome said sympathetically. "I guess they'll need shrouds?" 

            "Probably." 

            Kagome turned to walk out the door. "I'll see what I can dig up." 

            Shippo looked up and began to follow, but Kagome waved him back. 

            "Stay here, Shippo. I am sure Celebwen needs a friend right now." 

            Shippo obediently came back. "Is that her name? Celebwen?" 

            "Yes, I think so." Miroku stood. "Can you stay with her, Shippo? I need to ask Lady Kaede something." 

            "All right." Shippo said. Miroku smiled at the little fox youkai and left. 

*****************************************

            "So what do you plan on doing with her?" Kaede asked.

            "I have no idea." Miroku admitted. "I do not even know what she is; except that I do not think she is mortal." 

            "I agree with you on that." Kaede agreed, her old face thoughtful. "I suppose you will have to keep her for now, Lord monk." 

            "Keep who?" Kagome asked as she approached. Her arms were full of various sheets she had collected for shrouds. "The little girl?" 

            "Yes." Miroku answered, taking some of the cloth. "We should hurry; it is getting late." 

            "It's only just after sunrise." Kagome corrected as they began to walk. 

            "But is that not late?" Miroku asked, half in jest. Kagome frowned at him. 

            "You're beginning to sound like Inu-Yasha." She said.  

******************************************

            "Here, try this; it's yummy!" Shippo pressed some of his precious rice candy on to the girl. She took it and stared. 

            "You eat it, like this." Shippo demonstrated with his own piece. "Here, you can play with this if you want too. Kagome gave it to me, but I do not play with dolls. Dolls are for girls." 

            He handed her an old stuffed rabbit toy, which she tucked under her arm. Shippo looked through his sparse belongings. Surely there was something in here that would bring a smile to her face. 

            "Want to play with my blocks?" he asked. The girl gave him a blank stare. Shippo took out the small wooden box and poured the blocks on the ground. Miroku had gradually carved them in his spare time. "You put them on top of each other." Shippo explained. "Then you can knock 'em down!" He did so. The girl jumped back startled. 

            "Try it." He prodded. "It is fun." He handed her a block. Celebwen put on top of his, then Shippo added another. When a stack was completed, he grinned at her. 

            "Knock it down." 

            Celebwen stared at him, then stood up and walked to the door way. Shippo frowned and followed. Pointing, she asked him something. 

            "Oh, that is Kaede. She is the priestess here and she teaches the children how to read." 

            Celebwen said something again, and pointed to the house. 

            "Oh, you want to know the words for things." Shippo said. He pointed at Kaede. 

            "Miko." He said. 

            "Miko." Celebwen repeated. Shippo grinned and pointed to himself. 

            "Shippo!" 

            "Shippo." Celebwen repeated like an echo. The rest of the afternoon was spent that way. 

*********************************************************************

Sorry for it to end so abruptly, but this was the best place to split it. Please tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is most welcome; flames are not. ^__^ Thank you!

Translations: 

Hiril nin – Sindarin for 'My lady.' 

Osuwari – Sit 

Miko – priestess or shrine maiden; literally translates to "god-child". 

Youkai – magical creature. Nearest translation could be demon, but they aren't quite that. 

U-chenion. Pedich i lam edhellen? – I don't understand. Do you speak Elvish? (Sindarian, I think)

Adar – Elvish for Father. 


	2. II

**Hi everybody! Thanks to those who reviewed; response is at the bottom. Um, the beginning of this chapter takes two weeks after the first and half way through, I think, it jumps forward several hundred years to when Celebwen is grown up. Ah…yeah…hope that isn't too confusing. I added a character list for each chapter. **

**Sango – Wife to Miroku; village tajiya (demon hunter). **

**Miroku – Low-level monk; husband to Sango**

**Shippo – Fox youkai or Kitsune **

**Kagome – Young priestess; wife to Inu-Yasha**

**Inu-Yasha – Half dog youkai, half human. Village protector. **

**Sessho-maru – Lord of the Western Lands; whole dog youkai. **

**Meinu – Female dog youkai; wife to Sessho-maru**

**Rin – Adopted human daughter of Sessho-maru**

**Celebwen – Orphaned Elf maid taken in first by Miroku and Sango, then by Sessho-maru and Meinu. **

**Haruko – Sessho and Meinu's son. **

**Miki – Sessho and Meinu's daughter**

**Ryoukinshin – A noble wolf youkai who works as a sort of mercenary/assassin. Friend to Celebwen. **

**Calensen – Friend of Shippo's and that's all I'm saying for now. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

            "Sango!" Shippo called running in. "Somebody is here." 

            The brunette looked up from dough she was kneading and stood, dusting her hands off on her green apron. Walking to the door way, she turned to Shippo. 

            "Go get Kagome and the others." She directed. 

            "Yes ma'am!" Shippo called. Sango turned back to the doorway to see Sessho-maru walking up. 

            "Is my brother here?" he said. 

            "He will be soon." Sango answered. "Do you wish to come in?" 

            Sessho-maru nodded and entered the small house. Sango went back to her kneading. A few minutes passed by before Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Miroku entered. Miroku held Celebwen in his arms. He put her down. 

            "Sessho-maru." He said, nodding. 

            "He is here to see Inu-Yasha." Sango said. 

            "Actually, I need to see all of you. It is about the child." Sessho-maru said. 

            "Oh?" Miroku asked neutrally. 

            "Meinu would like to…have a playmate of sorts for Rin." The demon lord went on. "When I told her about the child, she thought it might be best if we could keep her." 

            There was a strained silence. Miroku looked at the child, then back at Sessho-maru. 

            "I see." Was all that he said. The others looked at each other.

            "I suppose you can take her." Kagome said slowly. "I mean, none of us really have a claim on her." 

            Sango looked at Miroku. His face was impassive. She looked down again. 

            "Very well." Sesshomaru said, standing. "Then if there are no objections, I will come for the child tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer, he left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Miroku sighed as he tethered the horse to a cart. He and Celebwen would travel in that behind Sessho-maru. Ordinarily, they would have walked, but the demon lord was anxious to get home. 

            Celebwen was dressed in her old clothes, now washed and somewhat mended. Shippo was standing by her, his paw clutching her white hand tightly. 

            Miroku looked at the pair of them and considered for a moment taking Shippo with him. The little kitsune had grown attached to the little girl. 

            "Here." Sango handed him a basket and he placed it in the cart. 

            "I will miss her." He said suddenly. 

            "I know." Sango handed him a bag with some clothes. "But our own children will come soon enough." 

            Miroku smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I hope so." He turned to Shippo. "Time to say good-bye." 

            Shippo nodded sadly, as Sango and Miroku went back to the house. He looked at Celebwen. 

            "I'll miss you." He said. 

            "Miss you too." Celebwen answered hesitantly, trying to say good bye in her own way. "_Namarie_." 

            Shippo smiled slightly, then let go of her hand. Miroku picked her up and Kagome and Sango both hugged the girl good-bye. Inu-Yasha handed the child a pair of daggers. 

            "They were probably your parents'." he said gruffly, as Celebwen solemnly examined them. "Take care of yourself, girl." 

            Miroku put her on the cart's seat and then sat next to her. "Well, we're off. I should be back in a few days." 

            "And if you are not, then we will know that you have gotten into trouble." Inu-Yasah growled. "Again." 

            "Not at all, Inu-Yasha." Miroku said innocently. "Trouble is your department." Smirking, he slapped the reins across the horse's back and they began to move away. The others stayed put, waving until the cart disappeared from sight. 

            "I hate it when he goes off by himself." Sango sighed. "Every time he does, he does get into trouble somehow." 

            "Not all the time." Kagome said. "Maybe it will be one of those times." 

            Inu-Yasha snorted. "I would not hope too much." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rin had been sitting by the window for a full ten minutes without moving. Meinu was astounded. The normally hyperactive girl was perfectly still. Yesterday, she had excitedly helped Meinu pick out and furnish a room, and watched as Meinu carefully mended some of Rin's less worn out kimonos that she had grown out of. Meinu only hoped that they would fit the girl Sessho-maru was bringing home. 

            "There he is! Father!" Rin yelled. Meinu put down the pale blue kimono she had been fitting and walked to the doorway. Her husband ascended the steps, Miroku behind him. Sessho-maru greeted his wife with a nod and a touch on her arm. He picked up Rin, who gave him a kiss on the cheek, then struggled to be put down again. Miroku came and bowed to Meinu. 

            "My lady." He said, standing. "It has been too long." 

            "Indeed." Meinu agreed. "I wish the others could have come." 

            "They would have if they could." Miroku said. "I would like for you to meet Celebwen." Gently, the monk prodded a tiny figure from out behind his back. Meinu looked at the little girl, slightly taller than Rin, with vivid blue eyes and a head of hair that was the color of gold. She was very slender, to the point of being thin and very pretty. She was the prettiest creature Meinu had ever seen. The girl stared up at her and Sessho-maru, then said, "Ohayo." 

            "She knows our language?" Meinu asked. 

            "Not much." Miroku admitted. "You should hear hers; it is beautiful." 

            "I am sure it is." Meinu said, then offered her hand to the girl. "Come with me, child." 

            Celebwen looked at her hand and stared, then hesitantly took it. 

            "Home?" she asked hopefully. Meinu smiled and nodded. 

            "Home." She answered gently. 

*******************************************

(Several centuries later)

            Celebwen bit her lip as she carefully wrote some kanji on a scroll. She sat in her father's library. It was rather dark, only one window was in the entire room. It was not a very large room, but it was stuffed to the brim with scrolls and tablets, even a few things she recognized as books. 

            Finishing the line, she straightened to admire her work. Taking a smaller brush, she carefully began painting a red flower in the corner. 

            "Wasting your time again I see." 

            It took all of her self control not to jump. "You are early today, Ryoukinshin." She said calmly, putting the brush away. "And I am not wasting my time. I am writing a poem for my mother." 

            Ryoukinshin eased himself off the window sill with a grace that she envied. He stood above her, arms crossed and smirking. 

            "Ready for another lesson?" he asked, a glint in his eyes. Celebwen looked up and matched his expression with her own .

            "I am always ready." She smiled. 

***************************************************

            Celebwen slashed the katana through the air. Her hair was in disarray and her clothing wrinkled and muddy. She usually got like that when training with Ryoukinshin. He had the bad habit of not holding back and invariably ended up knocking her down. 

            "Ready for more?" 

            Celebwen looked up, sighed and then nodded. "I am not much good with katanas." 

            "Which is why you need practice-" Ryoukinshin straightened and sniffed the air. "Your father approaches. I believe I will take my leave." 

            "Coward." 

            Ryoukinshin only smirked again and disappeared in the surrounding forest. A few moments later, Sessho-maru appeared, looking pale and cold as usual. He looked at his daughter with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

            "I thought I told you he was forbidden to come here." He said quietly. Celebwen bit her tongue. She should have known the demon lord would have smelt Ryoukinshin's wolf scent. Sessho-maru shook his head. 

            "Never mind. Walk with me a little, child. I have something I must tell you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Shippo hummed to himself as he bounded through the forest. Below, his companion galloped on a horse. Shippo raced ahead and then landed in a plain where the forest ended. A river was nearby and a village could be seen just ahead. The horse came up behind him and the rider called out, "Is that it?" 

            Shippo turned and nodded. "Yes." He looked back at the village. "This is my home." 

            No longer a Kitsune cub, Shippo had gotten tall. His eyes were still rather large, but not nearly as enormous as they had been when he was young. His red hair was long, and he had claws now. His skin was still a warm golden tone and he still had fangs, but his bush of a tail had smoothed out and grown longer. 

            The rider of the horse dismounted and walked up to him. "You were right. It is small." He looked at Shippo. "But I must admit I am curious to meet all of those you have told me about." 

            Shippo grinned. "You will, Calensen. You will." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Father, no!" Celebwen stopped walking and looked at her father. 

            "I did not say it was permanent." He said calmly, like he always did. "Just that it was a possibility." 

            Celebwen turned away. They began to walk again. 

            "You are coming of an age where you should have your own household." Sessho-maru continued. "If you are so adverse to a suitor, I will not make you marry, but you must make a choice." 

            "What if I do not wish to marry?" she said softly. There was a short silence. They were approaching her father's palace again. 

            "What is it that you wish?" Sessho-maru asked. Celebwen looked behind them, towards the mountains. 

            "I wish to travel. I want to see what is beyond there." She looked at her father. "I want to find others like me." 

            Sessho-maru looked back at her, the calm mask he always wore in place. He looked back at the mountains. "I see." Was all that he said. He put a hand on her shoulder, then turned and walked away. Celebwen watched him go, then turned back to the mountains. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "Celebwen!" the young dog demon shouted that evening, going around the fields that surrounded the stables. "Celebwen!"     

            He stopped and sighed. Haruko had been hunting his older adopted sister for an hour now. He resembled his mother, Meinu, with soft features, large eyes and caramel colored hair. He had his father's height, golden eyes and stripe marks. 

            "Haruko! Wait for me!" Miki, his little sister ran up. She was tiny and cheerful like their mother, with wide blue eyes and long, soft white hair. 

            "Miki, you should be back in the house with Mother." Haruko frowned. He was almost a full adult. He shouldn't have to look after little girls. 

            "But I wanted to come with you." She said breathlessly as she reached him. The doll she held under one arm slipped and fell to the ground. Miki gasped softly and picked it up, carefully dusting off its clothes and hair. Haruko rolled his eyes, then looked up as his sharp ears heard hoof beats. He sniffed the air and grinned as he smelt Celebwen's scent. A few minutes later, she was in view, riding a black mare. The horse slowed and then halted as she approached. 

            "Riding bareback again, I see." Haruko called as he walked up. Celebwen grinned and slipped off. 

            "Is there really any other way to ride?" she said in a breathless voice, as she patted the mare's neck. Haruko smiled, noting her bright eyes and red cheeks. 

            "Oh dear." Celebwen said as the last of her hair pins gave way and her golden hair came down in a tangled mess. She stared ruefully at her muddy skirt and torn top, as well as the katana tucked into her belt. She looked at her brother. "You don't think Mother will notice, do you?" 

            "Not if you sneak in the back." Haruko grinned. 

            "You smell funny." Miki said, her face close to her sister's skirt. 

            "I do not." Celebwen waved her away. 

            "Do too!" 

            "She's right." Haruko frowned. "You do smell different…" he trailed off and then a low growl sounded in his throat. "It is that wolf assassin again." 

            Celebwen sighed mentally, then began walking towards the fence. Haruko followed, practically dragging Miki. 

            "You talk as if he were trying to kill me." Celebwen stated, climbing over the fence and inadvertently ripping the hem of her skirt. 

            "He is." Haruko leapt over the fence, putting Miki on his back. "I do not trust him." 

            "Why? Simply because he is of the wolf clan?" Celebwen demanded, then began to walk away. Haruko grabbed her wrist. 

            "No, because he is dangerous." He said forcefully. Celebwen tore her arm out of her brother's grasp. 

            "He is teaching me to defend myself." She stated huffily, walking quickly. 

            "You think I give a damn?" He hissed. When she didn't answer, his hand reached out and grabbed her arm again. "Answer me!" 

            "Let go of me." Celebwen said in a hard voice. 

            "Not until you promise to not see him again." Haruko growled. 

            "Stop!" Miki cried from her perch on Haruko's back. "Please stop fighting!" 

            Slowly, the tension ebbed away. Haruko released Celebwen's wrist. She turned away and walked quickly towards the house, face flushed. 

            Entering, she stalked to a large, empty chamber her father used for parties. Closing the doors behind her, she took out the katana and began to go through some of the movements. Concentrating on her movements, admiring the way the blade sliced through the air and how the light caught it, caused her to calm down inside. Spinning quickly, she raised the sword and brought it down as if she were fighting an enemy, when the blade was stopped by another. 

            "Ryoukinshin!" Celebwen hissed. The wolf demon smiled wryly and slipped his knife back up his sleeve. 

            "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

            "Heard you are soon to be betrothed." He said. 

            "And who told you that?" Celebwen turned away, putting the katana back in the scabbard that was tucked into her wide belt. She walked up to one of the beautiful tapestries that hung on the walls. 

            "A crow." Ryoukinshin commented.

            "News travels fast." She said wryly. 

            Ryoukinshin came up behind her. "Is it true?" 

            "Maybe." Celebwen murmured. "My father thinks it is high time for me to be married, with a house of my own." There was a silence. 

            "Perhaps he is right." Ryoukinshin said. "You would have never made a warrior." 

            "What?" Celebwen whirled, coming face to face with him. Ryoukinshin grinned. 

            "Always so easy to get a reaction out of you." He said. Celebwen swallowed a little as she realized her back was against the wall. The room was dark, there were few windows letting the moon light in. 

            "They will miss me if I am gone long." She said softly. Ryoukinshin stepped back and a sword appeared in his hand. 

            "Let us see if you have improved since this morning." He said. "I promise to go easy on you." 

            "You always say that and never do." Celebwen stated with humor as she drew her katana. They circled each other then Celebwen charged. Ryoukinshin dodged, then dodged again as she brought her katana around. Flipping over her head, he landed gracefully on one knee and brought up the sword to block her blade. Forcing her back, he rose. 

            "You need to put more strength behind it." He stated a steely look in his dark eyes. "You give in too easily." 

            Celebwen frowned, but pushed against him. Ryoukinshin twisted the blade, causing her katana to snap downwards. At the same time, he brought his fist towards her now vulnerable body. She sidestepped in time and pulled her katana free of his grasp, then brought it up again, ready for another bout. A small smile was on her face as Ryoukinshin grinned at her and they began to trade blows. It seemed as if the rest of the world faded away; she concentrated on her katana and on him, trying to strategize, to second-guess what he would do. 

            Ryoukinshin hit her blade hard with his, but she blocked it downward. He stepped so that he was beside her and she moved to be opposite him again. They circled for a few more minutes, then Ryoukinshin forced his blade upwards. Celebwen stumbled back a bit, but caught her balance, just before his foot knocked the katana out of her hand. She bent down to grab it, only to have the point of his sword rest itself under her chin. Celebwen slowly stood. He removed the sword and it disappeared. 

            "You learn very quickly." He said with some admiration. Celebwen flushed at the compliment; he rarely gave them out. 

            "You look a mess, however." Ryoukinshin critically eyed her wild appearance. 

            "That is not entirely my fault." She said coolly. Ryoukinshin smiled. Walking to the window, he inclined his head slightly. 

            "Good night, m'lady." He said, then was gone. Celebwen walked to the window, wondering how he seemed to be able to melt into the shadows. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Well, hopefully that list will help you guys. ^__^ **

**Iris – Yup! I did! Yes! Shippo's very cute! Especially the grown up version! I want to give him a hug. ^__^ **

**Amberliz – lol, yeah. I'm glad you liked it, since it was your idea. A very good one too! ^__^ **

**Jodancingtree – Thank you for reviewing. I'm very honored. Yes, the ones with Japanese-sounding names are from a series called "Inu-yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale". The series was similar to LotR, I thought. It involved a seemingly small thing (a jewel) that had the power to cause a whole lot of destruction. A girl, named Kagome, was charged to find the shards of this jewel and keep them from getting into the wrong hands. Inu-yasha was charged to protect her. Along the way, they meet Shippo, Miroku and Sango and eventually team up with Sessho-maru. It's a very interesting series and I love it a lot. Okay, yeah, I thought that might be a problem, so I've invented a character list! ^__^ I'm really glad you enjoyed it; this is hard work. I can't wait for more from your hobbit story!**


	3. III

**Jaid: Here's chapter three everybody. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Character List: **

**Sessho-maru: Lord of the Western lands; dog youkai**

**Meinu: Sessho-maru's wife; female dog youkai. **

**Celebwen: Orphaned Elf maiden, adopted by Sessho-maru and Meinu.**

**Haruko: Sessho-maru and Meinu's son. **

**Miki: Sessho-maru and Meinu's daughter. **

**Shippo: Fox youkai or Kitsune**

**Ryoukinshin: Noble wolf youkai who is a mercenary/assassin. **

**Calensen: Friend of Shippo's. **

**Gaishu: Sessho-maru's steward. **

**Narendur: Calensen's horse. His name means "Servant of Fire." **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~            

            The next day, Celebwen was practicing her archery, when her brother came up. 

            "Practicing again?" he said, coming up behind her. "That is all you ever do." 

            Letting the arrow fly, Celebwen replied, "I do not wish for my skills to get rusty from lack of use." 

            Haruko rolled his eyes. "At the rate you are going, you should be more afraid of over-use than of under use." 

            "Did you come for the sole purpose of irritating me or did you have another plan in mind?" Celebwen said, letting another arrow go. 

            "Nothing so pleasant. Miki wants to go to the human's festival in the village and Father's going to make us take her." 

            "What?" Celebwen abandoned her target practice. "We have to take Miki to the village?" 

            "I'm afraid so." 

            "For a festival." 

            Haruko nodded. 

            "Which means I have to dress up." Celebwen growled. Sighing, she started for the house. It would be no use to argue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Miki, settle down." Celebwen scolded. The little youkai girl next to her stop bouncing and looked up with large blue eyes. 

            "But I am so excited, that I can not, 'Wen." She said, hugging a toy doll tightly. The doll went with her every where, much like Celebwen had dragged her toy rabbit everywhere when she was small. "So many people!" 

            "Yes." Celebwen agreed softly. The village had not changed much from the time she had left it. The Elf looked over towards the resting places of the dead. Miroku and Sango had been buried there, centuries ago, as had Rin, Kagome, and eventually Inu-Yasha, as he had been half human and not a whole youkai like Sessho-maru. She made a mental note to sneak away and pay her respects sometime during the night.

            "Celebwen?" 

            She turned to see a tall youkai, with wide green eyes and dark red hair looking down at her in un-abashed surprise. 

            "Shippo?" she asked. He grinned, showing his fangs. 

            "You did recognize me!" He said, hugging her. "It has been a very long time." 

            "Too long." Celebwen agreed warmly. She had not seen him since they had buried Inu-Yasha. "At least a decade. Where have you been all this time?" 

            "Places." Shippo said vaguely, then looked down and greeted Miki. Standing back up, he offered Celebwen his arm. "Would you walk with me? I have much to say to you." 

            "Of course." Celebwen took his arm. "But why so serious? Not bad news, I hope?" 

            "No." Shippo was quiet. "I want you to meet a friend of mine." He led her and Miki towards where the animals were kept. They followed him to a great white stallion that had fire orange tints at the edge of its white mane and tail, as well as around his hoofs. 

            "He is beautiful." Celebwen said in awe. Miki stared with big eyes. 

            "Yes, he is." Shipoo agreed. "Calensen! Are you here?" 

            "Of course, _mellon nin_." A musical voice answered. But it wasn't the voice that caught Celebwen's attention; it was the words. Words spoken in a language she had almost forgotten. A language she had not spoken for centuries. Turing, she was faced with a being much like herself. 

            He was taller than Celebwen, but had the slender frame, vivid blue eyes, and golden hair. His face was determined, but friendly and compassionate as well. He stared back at her with a measure of surprise. 

            "What is this?" he said, still speaking in Sindarin. "An Elf maiden so far from home?" 

            Celebwen just blinked. Words would not come, but her mind was being pummeled with all sorts of shadowy memories. 

            "This is Celebwen." Shippo's warm, familiar voice broke through her thoughts and returned her to reality. "She is the adopted daughter of Lord Sessho-maru." 

            "I see." Calensen said, now speaking in common tongue. Hand over his heart, he bowed slightly. Celebwen remembered the gesture from a distant past and returned it. 

            "I would be most interested in finding the reason why an Elf maid is so far from home." Calensen said as they both stood. 

            "It is a long tale." Celebwen murmured. "A very long tale." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

            "Good morning." Meinu said to her daughter the next morning, as Celebwen knelt by the breakfast table. "Are you feeling all right?" 

            Celebwen looked up. "Yes, why?" 

            "Your father told me you didn't go to bed last night and you came in looking like you had seen a ghost." 

            "Oh." Celebwen bit the inside of her cheek. "Did you know Shippo has returned?" 

            "Yes, your brother mentioned it. He is going to be staying here for a few days." Meinu said as the rest of the family began to congregate for breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "You have been silent." Shippo observed as they made their way to Sessho-maru's palace. 

            "Hmm?" Calensen looked at his friend. "Oh, I suppose so." 

            "Thinking of our Celebwen?" Shippo grinned. "I must warn you that her father is exceedingly strict when it comes to young suitors." 

            "I was not thinking of her in that way." Calensen said. Shippo raised an eyebrow. 

            "Well, I was not thinking of her in that way so much." Calensen conceded. 

            "I know your weakness for women, friend." The fox youkai said. "But do try to be careful. Sessho-maru is fond of his daughter, adopted or not." 

            "I will." Calensen looked at his friend in surprise. "When have I ever been reckless?" 

            "You are a bit of flirt…" Shippo's voice was bemused. He looked at the Elf. "And Celebwen is attractive I suppose." He grinned mischievously at Calensen. 

            "Whatever you are thinking, I do not want a part of it." Calensen warned. Shippo deflated for a moment but then shrugged it off. 

            "Do you even know how she came to be here?" Calensen asked. 

            "She was found with the remains of what I assume where her parents a long time ago, when I was still a cub." Shippo told him. "Beyond that…from her appearance, I'd say she is of your people." 

            "I believe she is." Calensen said. "Has she ever…ever wondered about her own people?" 

            "Not too me." Shippo admitted. 

            "Hmm." 

            "Why?" Shippo asked. 

            "I was thinking…nothing, never mind." Calensen shook his head. 

            "You want to take her back with you." 

            "Yes." Calensen admitted. Shippo looked away and stared ahead of them. 

            "We'll see." He said softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Celebwen was in the stables, stroking a chestnut mare's head. Suddenly she stiffened as she thought she heard a noise. Turning, she rolled to the ground as a knife imbedded itself right in the post where she had been standing. 

            "Good; you get faster everyday." A voice said, a grim note of pleasure in it. 

            "Ryoukinshin!" Celebwen hissed, standing. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" 

            "No." The black clad wolf demon seemed to melt out of the shadows. "Never that." He suddenly stood over her, interest lighting his eyes as he took in her fine appearance. "Having guests?" 

            "Shippo has returned." Celebwen turned back to the mare. "He brings a friend." 

            "I see." Ryoukinshin said non-comittedly. "And this friend…?" 

            "He looks like me." Celebwen whispered. A flash of surprise showed on Ryoukinshin's face, and then disappeared. There was a silence, then Celebwen turned to him. 

            "Ryoukinshin, I wanted to know something." 

            "Yes?" 

            "Why do you follow me? And why do you train me to fight?" 

            Ryoukinshin smiled mysteriously. "That is my own business." 

            Celebwen looked down, then looked up, a smile lighting her face. "I have been practicing my archery. I'll wager that I can beat you." 

            Ryoukinshin raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "That would be a shock indeed." 

            Celebwen frowned and struck out a fist. Ryoukinshin caught it. 

            "None of that. You know you can not hit me." 

            "M'lady?" 

            They turned. Gaishu, her father's steward, stood there, menace clear in his voice and eyes. He glared at the wolf youkai. Ryoukinshin dropped Celebwen's wrist and stepped back. 

            "I meant the lady no harm, Steward." He said easily. "I merely came to pay my respects." 

            "Then pay them and go on your way." Gaishu said stiffly. He walked up behind Celebwen and loomed there protectively. Ryoukinshin raised an elegant brow, grabbed his knife out of the wall and then seemed to melt back into the shadows. 

            "You are not to go alone places, m'lady." Gaishu scolded. "Especially with him about. I do not know how he got in here. Dirty assassin." 

            Celebwen followed Gaishu out of the stables. But looking back, she thought she saw a ghost of Ryoukinshin's smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````

            "Thank you for your hospitality, My Lady." 

            Celebwen came in, just as Shippo finished thanking her mother for letting him and Calensen stay. The Elf looked up and caught her eye. A warm smile spread across his face and Celebwen smiled back. Meinu turned and beckoned her daughter. 

            "I am only too happy to have you back, Shippo." Meinu said warmly. She had know the fox youkai since he was a cub. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us." 

            "I am sure I will." 

            A few other pleasantries were exchanged, then Mienu left the room. As soon as she was gone, Shippo turned to Celebwen and grinned. 

            "Your brother tells me you have been practicing your fighting skills." He said. "Perhaps you can show me later?" 

            Celebwen laughed. "As long as we are not caught. I am afraid my father does not entirely approve." 

            Calensen caught Shippo's eye and slightly inclined his head inquiringly. Shippo gave the slightest nod. 

            "I am going to look after our luggage. Celebwen, perhaps you could show Calensen where to put his horse and then later we can have a bout or two." Shippo cheerfully suggested. 

            "Very well." Celebwen agreed. "This way." She motioned towards the door. Calensen nodded and followed her out, a slight star struck look in his eye. Shippo chuckled and walked towards the interior of the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            For the next few weeks, Celebwen spent a good deal of her time with Shippo or Calensen, but mostly with both. Ryoukinshin was barely around and although Celebwen did miss his presence somewhat, she found Calensen a very interesting companion. For his part, Calensen was very much struck by her, but according to Shippo, this was a common occurrence when Calensen met a new female. 

            There had been something growing on Calensen's mind, however. After spending time with her, he was sure that Celebwen wanted to go South. The idea struck him that he should take her to Rivendell and it would not let go of him. So it was this thought that led him to approach the Lord Sessho-maru concerning his daughter one afternoon. 

            Calensen had always found Sessho-maru to be somewhat intimidating, as most did, but he had determined to discuss Celebwen with the youkai lord. 

            Standing outside what appeared to be Sesshomaru's study; a place he went to think, Calensen hesitated before knocking, trying to put his thoughts together. Taking a breath, he tapped on the door. A quiet "Come in" sounded and Calensen entered the room. 

            It was a simple room, with a few pieces of dark, lovely furniture. Several tapestries weaved in muted colors decorated the walls, as well as scrolls painted in very light watercolors. The two windows were slightly open and looked out on the palace garden. Calensen could hear Sesshomaru's youngest, Miki, playing outside. 

            Sesshomaru himself was seated in a chair, a scroll on his lap. He looked at the Elf for a moment, then motioned to a stool nearby. Calensen sat. 

            "You told me this morning you had something to discuss with me." Sesshomaru rolled up his scroll and set it on a small table nearby. He inclined his head to the Elf, and Calensen took this motion to mean that Sesshomaru would listen. For now. 

            "It is about your daughter, Celebwen." He began. "I believe she may originally come from the South." 

            Sesshomaru nodded. 

            "I wish to take her back with me." Calensen decided to get straight to the point. "I have noticed that she seems inclined to want to know about my kin." He stopped, a little unsure of how to go on. 

            "You are right about that." Sesshomaru said. "She has already informed me of her desire to leave this place and travel past the mountains." He fixed Calensen with his golden eyes. "Her desire, as you have noticed, remains unchanged. I have been thinking of this for a long time. If Shippo accompanies you, I will allow her to travel with you." 

            Calensen nodded, then stood. "I will ask Shippo what he plans to do then." There was a silence. For the first time in years, Calensen felt terribly awkward. 

            "You may go." Sesshomaru said, looking out the window. Calensen walked to the door. As he closed it, he saw the distant look in Sesshomaru's eyes and wondered what it meant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            "And that is what he said." Shippo asked, as Calensen cared for his horse, Narendur. 

            "Yes." The Elf nodded. "You know, he has the most stupefying affect on me. I suddenly feel as if I were young and under the tutelage of my old archery master." 

            Shippo chuckled. "He has that effect on many, friend. But what of Celebwen? Have you told her? And when are we to leave?" 

            "No I have not and I have no idea." Calensen stroked Narendur's neck with a brush. "I suppose we should tell her as soon as possible. As for when to leave, maybe we could let her make that decision. After all, it is her family she is leaving behind." 

            "True." Shippo nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Celebwen sat by the river that bordered on the forest. Ryoukinshin sat on a rock that towered over the one she sat on. 

            "You have not been around much." She said, putting a bare foot cautiously in the cold water. 

            "That is because you are always with that kitsune and the other." Ryoukinshin said. "And now you tell me you may be leaving." 

            She looked up. "Calensen has offered to take me to a place called Imladris. It is an Elven realm and he seems to think I could find out more about who I am there." 

            "And do you think that as well?" Ryoukinshin asked. Celebwen looked at the river. 

            "I do not know." She finally said. "But I am willing to find out. I have always wished to explore. But now that it is happening…" 

            "What?" Ryoukinshin jumped down, landing next to her. 

            "I suppose I always forgot that if I left, I would be leaving behind my family. Funny, is it not, that I never thought of that. Till now." Celebwen sighed, drew her feet out of the water and grabbed her sandals. "Shippo said it is up to me when we leave. I suppose I should talk to Mother and ask what she thinks is best." Standing, Celebwen began to walk away, then stopped and turned. "You will come to say good bye, right?" 

            "I will be here, every day until you leave." He promised. Celebwen's face relaxed into a smile. 

            "I will try to be here tomorrow." She said, then walked away. 

            "Till tommorrow then." Ryoukinshin murmered then faded into the forest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Amberliz – Thanks! I can't wait for you to see Lostoriel…or did you all ready read about her? **

**Kiyomisa – Thank you! *cries* It's been really hard to get encouragement around here…**


End file.
